Destiny
by SilverSwagxX
Summary: Seth's Best Friend, Kat move back from California 12 years later. Seth imprints on her, the thing is, will she love him back? Sucky summary.
1. Moving to La Push

Disclamer; I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Sorry, if the story sucks. This is my first time, so forgive me if you don't like it.

* * *

><p>Kat's P.O.V;<p>

My life is offically over. I'm Kataleya Lopez. 16 years old. My Dad died two weeks ago, fighting in the Navy. Things haven't been the same since Dad died. I've been a wreck. I was Daddy's Girl. His little princess. I haven't gotten any sleep for the past two weeks. All I've been doing in locking myself in my room, hugging Dad's picture and crying my eyes out.

I pratically begged my Mom, Eliza to let me stay in California, but she wouldn't say yes. Hell, I even went on my hands and knees, it never works but, you can't blame me. I was desperate. I didn't want to leave. I don't want to leave the house Dad bought for Mom.

She said we're moving back to La Push for a fresh start. Apperantly, I was born there. It's a town with non-stop rain. I can't even wear shorts since I freeze instantly. Great. Just great. I have to throw out all my summer clothes that Dad spent hours shopping for me, with.

She sayings we're moving in with her cousin Emily, untill we find a home on the rez.

"Come on Kit-Kat, we're leaving!" Yelled my twin brother, Jay. Yes, I have a twin. But, we're complete opposties.

He's tall, I'm short. He has dark green eyes, I have sparkling blue ones. I have long curly hair up to my lower back, he has short hair. He's quite and analizes stuff before he makes his move. I'm spontaneous and just do things before thinking about it. I'm Daddy's Girl, he's Mama's Boy. I'm a klutz, he very coordinated. The only similarities about us is that, we both love music, I sing and he plays the piano, our hair colour is the same, chocolate brown and we both speak Tagalog, Italian and English.

Our Mom is half Filipino, half Quilete. Our Dad _was _full on Italian.

I whimpered as I looked at the house we grew up in. The spot where, I tripped off the stairs and scraped my knees. The bench on the porch where Dad taught Jay how to tell time. The tiny kitchen where Mom first taught me how to bake cookies. The old treehouse that I begged Dad to put up for me.

"Come on Princess, it won't be that bad in La Push." My Mom said, looking down at me. Piercing me with her green eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you know everyone there. I barely remeber a thing." I replied, sighing. Finally giving up and jumping in the car.

"You used to play with a kid named Seth alot, Kat." Mom said to me, well more like yelled since I had my earphones on.

_Seth..._ I thought. _I remeber a Seth_, then I doozed off.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Kat, we're here." Jay, whispered shaking me slighty.<p>

"5 more minutes." I whispered and slapped his hands away, silently hoping that he would give up.

"Kat, you know how Mom is, get up. She'll flip at you. " He said, chuckling at my Mom temper, which I just happen to have inherited.

I moaned, "Fine." I got up and out of the car, walking towards my Mom's cousin's house. I saw her hugging a woman, who I assume is Emily, her cousin. Watching them hug was a big buff guy. _Probably Emily's boyfriend,_ I thought.

"Oh! This must be, Kat!" Emily said, excitedly. She pratically ran up towards me and hugged the life out of me.

"Yeaahhh. Hii. It's nice to finally meet you," I said, hugging her back. She is so nice. Pretty too. But, on her face I saw three large scars, going down from her cheek. I tried not to stare. So I distracted myself by staring at the house. "You have a beautiful home." I added.

"Well, thank you. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend," She said, as the large buff guy walked over. _I was right, _I thought.

He stuck out his hand for me to shake. "Hey, I'm Sam."

I grabbed it, "Kat." I replied. His hand was unbarebly hot. It seemed like he was running a fever.

"Oh godness me," Emily said, "You all must be hungry from the journey. Come inside. I baked muffins. You'll meet the boys later."

I was hungry. Starving actually. _Waaaiittt, _I smirked, _Did she say boys? This place might not be so bad after all._

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Tell me what you think. :]<em>


	2. Meeting the Boys

Disclamer; I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Kat's P.O.V;

I was snacking on a delicious chocolate muffin.

"Are they good?" Emily asked, as she poured more batter into new muffin tins.

"VERY!" Jay screamed, as he took another one.

"Em?" I said. "Yeah?" She replied, giving me a smile. "Why are you making so many muffins? I mean, you have alot already." I asked. I was always curious. But, I'm serious. Emily had so many muffins she could feed an entire community.

"You'll see later," She said, chuckling.

All of the sudden a bunch of boys ran into the room. Charging like bulls at the muffins. I had to sink in my seat just so I wouldn't get hit.

"Now you know why," Emily said, laughing loudly. Sam joined her, moments later.

"Ahem." Jay coughed. The boys looked up. One of them, said, "What?" But, it sounded like, "_muummpphhhh?" _because someone decided to speak with a muffin in his mouth.

"This is Emily's cousin's kids." Sam explained, "Jay and Kat."

"Jay, Kat, this is Embry, Jared, Quil, and Paul," Emily said, while slapping Quil's hand. He was trying to get more muffins apperantly. Dannggg. They could eat like bears who haven't eaten for years.

"Hi," I said, sinking more into my seat. They were so big and I was so tiny. I felt like they could squish me in two seconds flat.

"She's so tiny!" Paul screamed.

I got up, fuming. "What did you just call me?" I said.

"Tiny." Paul replied.

I went up to him and stomped as hard as I could on his foot. Which apperantly was hard, since he started jumping around. I smirked, satisfied.

"Fiesty," Jared said.

"Never, ever call me tiny ever ag-" I got cut off by another guy walking in the room. He yelled out, "Sorry, I'm late. Dang. No more muffins."

He was actually cute. Dark brown eyes that looked so framilar. Shaggy hair. Obviously taller than I am. I'm a midget, even though I would never admit it.

Emily handed the cute guy a muffin, right when he bit into it. Our eyes connected. He dropped the muffin and his jaw dropped. He stared right at me. _Was there something on my face? _I thought.

"Did Seth just?" Embry asked. _Hold up, his name was Seth? That's why I recognize those eyes! _

"Yeap. Seth, outside!" Sam yelled.

"But!" He yelled, pointing directly at me. Sam ignored his refusals, and dragged him outside.

"What just happened, Kit-Kat?" Jay whispered to me.

"I have no clue, Blue Jay," I whispered back, using my nickname for him when we were younger.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, this chapters shorter. Reviews? <em>


	3. Seth

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

><p>Seth's P.O.V;<p>

I was running patrol's with Leah this time, stupid red haired blood sucker keeps getting away. Plus, Leah's bitchy thoughts doesn't help.

"Seth!" Leah yelled at me, through our minds, "1. You're an ass. 2. Let's go. Sam said we should get off early. Emily wants us to meet some people, remeber?"

"Oh alright. I forgot." I replied. Then, transformed back into my human form, quickly put on my cuttoffs and ran back to Sam's, with Leah trailing behind me.

I smelt muffins cooking. Oh God, Emily's muffins are the best!

I immediatly ran inside hoping to get my paws on a delicious muffin to find that the pack ate them all.

"Sorry, I'm late. Dang. No more muffins." I said.

Emily smiled at me. Handing me a muffin. I grinned, then took a bite but, then I saw a girl. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. With curly chocolate brown hair, bright blue eyes, a curvy waist. Her eyes met mine.

I dropped my muffin, and just stared. She was my world. My everything. My life.

"Did Seth just?" I heard Embry ask. I wanted to scream out that I loved her, but I would probably scare her away.

"Yeap. Seth outside!" Sam yelled.

* * *

><p>"But!" I protested. I wanted to be near <em>her.<em>

"Sam. I want to be inside with _her!_" I complained.

"Seth. I know. But, I have to explain rules to you." He said, sighing, obviously frustrated.

"Fine." I sighed. Inside, I didn't care about the damn rules. I just wanted to be with my imprint. But, what the Alpha wants, he gets.

"Number 1, you have to control your temper more. I know, it will be hard, when someone harms your imprint. You just want to rip they're face off, but you have to control yourself.

"Number 2, you have to be careful with your imprint. It's hard to resist, when they ask you for something so becareful, Seth. " Sam explained. _Two rules, easy enough, _I thought.

"Okay." I said, smiling, excitedly.

Sam sighed. "Go back inside now. Get to know her but, don't scare her. Emily said she's been through alot."

_Alot? What did he mean by "she's been thorugh alot?" _I asked myself, _I swear if someone's hurt her, I will beat the shit out of them. WAIT. I see what Sam means by Rule 1. _I sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" I smiled at my imprint. I was amazed at how beautiful she was, "Can I sit?" I asked politley.<p>

"Yeah sure," She smiled at me. God I loved her smile.

"I'm Seth," I said to her.

"Seth? Wait. My Mom said on the way here, I used to play with a kid, named Seth when I was younger." Mystery girl said, surprised.

_No in hells way. No way. No way. No way. It's Kat! The cute little pigged tail haired girl I used to be Best Friends with when we were like 4. _

"Kat?" I yelled.

"Yeah!" She screamed out, jumping to give me a hug.

"No way." I said, accepting her hug.

"Yes way." She said, smirking. "How've you been, Seth? I missed you alot." She whispered the last part. If I wasn't a wolf I probably wouldn't be able to hear it. _She missed me! _I thought. _God, this imprinting thing turns you into a sap._

"I've been amazing, especially 'cause you're here now," She blushed scarlet, she's so cute.

"Hey, Kat?" Jay said, barging into our conversation, "Mom says, the Elders want to hear you sing or something. Oh, you can come to, Seth." Jay explained, looking awkward.

_Ahh... That boy. Always shy. The complete opposite of Kat. _I thought.

"Oh, alright. I'll be there." Kat said, getting up to follow her brother. "You coming, Seth?" She asked.

I nodded. Jumping to my feet, excited to hear her sing.

* * *

><p><em> I just notice my chapters get shorter and shorter. Sorry, if you want more. Promise I'll write soon. :] <em>


	4. Singing

_Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does._

_SORRY! Haven't updated in so long. Got really busy with homework. :/ Anyways, here's the chapter!_

_***Oh yeah. Forgot to say. Kat has a slight accent. No reason why. I just wanted her to. xDD I guess it's 'cause I've always wanted one._

* * *

><p><span>Kat's P.O.V;<span>

I grabbed my purple song book out of my purse on my way out the door. I knew exactly what song to pick out. It was the song Dad and I made. The last song we made together.

"Hey, Jay? Can you play with me?" I asked Jay.

"Uhm. I don't know, Kat..." He whispered.

"Please? It's for Dad." I said, looking straight into his eyes. Blue clashing with green.

"...Okay." He said. Jay's always been shy. Girls love him, yet he hasn't realized it. He's way to awkward around people. Has a hard time opening up to people, unlike me.. But, I've been so distant since Dad.

"Hello, Kat," A man in a wheel chair said, "I'm Billy Black, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Hi." I replied. I remember him. He used to go fishing with Dad and I would bring them the snacks. I was their little helper.

People gathered around the piano where Jay and I were. I was so nervous. I haven't sung since, uhm, Dad died. It was hard for me. I would always end up crying everytimeI tried to. I got my musical genetics from him. He would always help me make a song, or we would just randomly sing silly songs. I missed him like hell.

Jay begun to play. _(A/N; I do not own Caroline Costa's- When I Look At You, Btw, Kat has the same voice as her, if you're YEAH! Link to Caroline's song =.com/watch?v=q0lt70xTZDo)_

_**Everybody needs inspiration**_

_**Everybody needs a song**_

_**Beautiful melody,**_

_**when the night's so long**_

_**Cause there is no guarantee**_

_**That this life is easy (Yeah)**_

I remebered everything Dad taught me. He would always say to let loose. Forget about everyone watching me.

**When my world is falling apart,**

**when there's no light**

**to break up the dark**

**That's when I, I, I look at you**

**When the waves**

**are flooding the shore and I can't**

**find my way home anymore**

**That's when I, I, I look at you**

He helped me let go of my fears. Be fearless.

**When the waves**

**are flooding the shore and I can't**

**find my way home anymore**

**That's when I, I, I look at you**

**You appear just like a dream to me**

**Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me**

**All I need every breath that I breathe**

**Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, Yeah)**

**When the waves**

**are flooding the shore and I can't**

**find my way home anymore**

**That's when I, I, I look at you**

**Oooooooooooooh...**

I saw my Mom in between Billy and Seth. She was crying. Crying her eyes out. She recognized this song.

I let go. My hands flying upwards.

**When the waves**

**are flooding the shore and I can't**

**find my way home anymore**

**That's when I, I, I look at you**

**You appear just like a dream to me**

**Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me**

**All I need every breath that I breathe**

**Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, Yeah)**

**When the waves**

**are flooding the shore and I can't**

**find my way home anymore**

**That's when I, I, I look at you**

**Oooooooooooooh...**

It ended. My eyes were shut and everyone was silent. I didn't realize tears were running down my face. I looked up at everyone and smiled. I wouldn't let this ruin me. Dad wouldn't have wanted it. He would've wanted me to continue everything without him and remember that he was watching over me.

"Oh, Kat," My Mom ran over to me and hugged me tight. I smiled, not wanting to show hurt any longer.

"I'm fine, Mom," I assured her, wiping the tears running down my face, "I'll be back. Washroom. Going to clean up, 'kay?" I added. She nodded.

I walked to Emily's bathroom and let it all out. Falling to the bathroom floor. I was broken into pieces. Dad has always been my rock. I was always like him. We would laugh at the same things. Have the same ideas. Think the same things.

I was in there for a good 15 minutes. I washed my face and reapplied my make up and fixed my hair.

I opened the door and ran into a hard chest. I looked up and saw Seth, looking at me with worry. He engulfed me in a tight hug. "Why did you cry? You were amazing," Seth said, finally letting me free.

"I just thought of Dad..."I whispered, blushing.

"He would've been proud of you," Seth said, with a slight smile, "Now come on, Emily made food," He added on, sticking out his hand for me to take.

I nodded my head, and took his hand.

Seth's P.O.V; 

I instantly ran after Kat, when she went to the bathroom. I leaned up against the wall. I heard her crying.

I felt all her pain. It hurt. I just wanted her to be happy. To smile and show her pearly white teeth. Around, I don't know, 10 minutes or so, she came out. She didn't see me so she ran into me.

I hugged her, trying to relieve her pain. "Why did you cry? You were amazing? I asked._ Oh, if Paul made her cry I would kill him,_ I thought.

"I just thought of Dad..." She whispered, with a cute blush forming on her cheeks.

"He would've been proud of you," I said, giving her my million dollar smile, "Now come on, Emily made food," I added on.

She just nodded and took my hand.

We walked over to the table filled with food. My mouth instantly watered. Thank God, Emily was there to cook food for me and the pack everyday or we would starve to death.

All of us boys, grabbed plates and tried to get the food. I had my hand set out for burgers when I heard Emily's whistle.

"Dang it," Paul yelled.

"Boys out, other people get their food first," Emily yelled. I instantly heard_ awww's_, coming from the pack, who stood against the wall. I joined them sighing. Then, I heard Kat giggle. My smile appeared on my face without me even trying. "Whipped," I heard Brady said. I turned and gave him the glare.

Finally, they finished getting all of their food. I think Billy was torturing us by taking his precious time. As soon as he left, we pounced.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry! Ended it there. Have no more ideas. : Review about what you think I should put in the next chapter. _


	5. La Push High

_Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does._

* * *

><p><em>Kat's P.O.V;<em>

It's been a week. A week since we've moved into Emily's house. I feel like I'm taking up way to much room, with all my stuff. But, she insists we stay here. Mom said we would move anyways so it wasn't really a problem.

Jay and I are offically going to start our first day in La Push Highschool. I knew I would be in good hands with the boys. I'd gotten to know them better this past week to.

Paul; "Pauly", the one with the damn temper. But, I've always been able to beat him in a dissing war. Ha.

Embry; "Embryo", the one who always makes you laugh, untill you pee your pants.

Jared; "Jare", the nice one. Paul told me that he wasn't always nice, but his girlfriend, Kim, apperantly "changed" him.

Jake; "Meanie", this one is actually pretty self explanitory. I stole his phone, so he picked me up and dumped me in the river.

Quil; "Q", the one who would always cheer you up when you're down.

Brady; "Boo", the teaser. He would tease you about every single thing that you did. Like, when I tripped or something. Urgh.

Collin; "Coco", the helper. He would always be there to help you with everything. One day, he actually went grocery shopping with me. Weird? But, we had a blast. I bought him candy after anways. I think he only likes me 'cause of the food.

Finally, Seth; I can't actually describe him in one word. He was helpful, caring, sweet, cute and overall amazing. I actually heard my Mom thanking him one day, for "saving" my "lost soul" or something. I had no clue what she was talking about, but apperantly I was like a walking zombie before we got to La Push.

_(A/N; The quotations are Kat's nicknames for them, if you're wondering.)_

Anyways, today was my first day in La Push High. I was excited. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I got in the shower and stayed in there for a good 20 minutes. Absorbing the hot water that ran down my skin. After that I blow dried my hair and put on simple make up. Eyeliner and mascara.

Then, I went to my room and changed into my clothes. I had on a blue striped off the shoulder top, with an empire waist. Black leggings and heeled boots that went just below my knees. I put my hair to one side and for the finishing touch, put on my black Chanel sunglasses, since my eyes were hurting like hell and I had no clue why.

I suddenly heard a honk. I knew it was Seth. He offered to drive me and Jay today, until one of us gets our lisence and a car. I quickly threw two binders,a couple pens and my wallet into my black Gucci bag, grabbed my jacket and was out the door.

"H-h-hey, Kat. You look a-a-amazing," Seth stuttered, as he opened the car door for me. _What a gentlemen,_ I thought.

I smiled, "Thanks! You too," Truth be told, he did look good. With dark blue cuttoffs, a white v-neck and Nikes. He had no jacket, though. I learned like 2 days ago, the guys ran a hot temperature. Like, they never ever get cold. It was around, what, -11 and I was freezing cold. Shivering, to be exact. I shouldn't have worn leggings. I was so used to the California weather that I could go out in shorts and forget that it was cold.

"I'm right here, you know!" Jay said, while making a gagging noise, "Next time you guys flirt, make sure I'm not here, okay?" He added on. I blushed bright red and looked right out the window, suddenly fascinated by the green trees. I was distracting myself. Trying to bring the heat of my cheeks down. Jay had finally gotten used to being around them. For the first couple days he was a complete KJ, _(kill joy_), he was shy. Never wanted to do anything.

I turned the heat up high. I was shaking. This weather never goes away. It rained 365 days a year. I frowned at that.

"Kat, we're here," Seth said staring at me, "Are you okay?" He added on, worry plastered on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm alright. No worries," I said, smiling, hopping out of the car. I already noticed that Jared, Embry and Paul were there with another girl I didn't recognize.

"Hey Embryo!" I yelled, jumping Embry on the back, knowing that he would catch me.

Paul roared with laughter, and yelled out, "Told you she was fun, Kimmy,"

_Soo, this is Kim. She's pretty, _I thought.

"Don't call me Kimmy," She retorted back, with a hint of disghust on her face. Jared pulled her into his side and whispered in her ear. She smiled, guess whatever he said made her feel better.

I decided to introduce myself, seeing as I feel so left out, "Hi, I'm Kat," I said, putting my hand out for her to shake.

"Kim," She replied, shaking my hand, "Sooo... You're the one that Seth has been talking about non-stop untill I get a headache," She added on.

"I guess I'm that special," I said, winking at Seth who was blushing like crazy.

"I think we'll get along very well," Kim said, linking her arm with mine, "Here, let's go to the office. Let's get your TimeLine and everything, BYE BOYS!" Kim yelled over her shoulder.

I quickly waved and looked at Jay, who was surrounded by girls. He looked scared actually, especially when this slutty looking chick came up to him and pratically pushed her boobs in his face. I sighed and decided to save him. I un-linked mine and Kim's arms and ran over, grabbing his hands and bringing him to where I left Kim.

"Thank God, Kat, I would've died back there," He half-whispered, half-yelled, since he was out of breath.

"No problem, bro, oh yeah, Kim this is my twin brother, Jay, Jay, this is Jared's girl," I said, introducing the two. They shook hands and all of those intro stuff.

Kim brought us to the office and I met the angry secretary. A mean looking lady, with circle glasses and white hair falling out of her messy bun.

She angrly gave us our TimeLines and Kim told us both what classes we had with the "pack". She called them the Pack 'cause they were always together. Anyways;

1. English= Paul and Kim.

2. Music/Choir= Jay.

3. Trigonometry= Embry and Jake, who was absent today.

4. Lunch= With everyone.

5. Gym= Collin, Brady and Seth.

6. Biology= Quil and Seth.

_(A/N; Since La Push High is really tiny, people of all sorts of grades have classes together, hence Brady and Collin)_

So, I basicly had 3 classes with Seth. I wouldn't see him a morning.

Kim showed us to our lockers, which were unbelievably close. Usually, we're far away from eachother, now Jay was just across the hall.

The guys met up with us and Paul, Kim and I walked to English, while Jay walked with Seth to Government.

The morning went by dreadfully slow, and tiring untill Lunch.

I met up with Seth and we walked into line, "What are you going to get?" Seth asked me, "I'll just have a sandwhich, chips and organe juice," I told him. He nodded, while he grabbed my food and at least one of everything, for himself, and put it onto the tiny tray. I just stood there in shock.

The lunch lady calculated all of Seth's food and mine...?

"Wait. Seth, I can pay for myself, I have money," I said, reaching into my bag for my wallet. The lunch lady freezed and had that total "I'm-hate-this-job" expression.

"No, it's alright. Let me pay," Seth said, gently pushing the money I had in my hand back. We argued for like 5 minutes untill "Boo" _(A/N; Go up, if you forgot who Boo is) _came and just told me to let Seth pay. I finally agreed sighing.

"Hey Kitty Kat! Over here!" Paul yelled out loudly, causing everyone to stare in my direction.

I ignored them, and walked over to the Pack, who already had boys inhaling their food like vaccums. Seth tailing behind me.

I sat down and everybody continued to stare. "Pssstt," I said, all the boys looked up, "Why is everyone looking this way?" I added on.

"They're looking at you," Collin said.

"Coco, why would they be looking at me?" I said back, using his nickname I invented when I saw him eating Coco Puffs. It was hilarious. Paul pratically died of laughter.

Collin rolled his eyes, " 'Cause of what Seth's doing,"

I knew Seth was next to me, but never realized his hand was on my waist. My eyes widened.

"Seth, let go," I whispered.

"Sorry," He said, sadness comsuming his face. My eyebrows furrowed. Why would he be upset?

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Tell me whatcha think. :]<em>


	6. Moving Houses

_Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. _

_You're all so lucky I'm sick and have the time to write. :P_

* * *

><p>Kat's P.O.V;<p>

The week flew by pretty fast. My first day was actually fun. Gym was okay. We played Dodge Ball. I totally got hit in the face, but Seth kind of took care of it. He got pretty pissed off. Like, he broke the guys nose. The weird thing is, Seth calmed down the second I touched his arm. He stopped shaking.

Biology was hilarious, though. The teacher, Mr. Point, weird name, told us to partner up in a group of three. I went with Quil and Seth. We had to disect a frog. Gross, I know. But, Seth made me laugh in more ways then one. First, he imitated a girl, he did that high pitch voice and that awkward hair flip thing. God, I said Embry was the funny one, guess I was wrong. Second, he went up to Mr. Point and complained about how dirty his nails would get if he started to disect the frog. I laughed my ass off. Literally. I fell of my chair just laughing. Luckily, Quill caught me before I hit the ground, but that made Seth pissed off.

Anyways, it's Saturday. The week flew like the wind. Mom found a new house on the Rez for us to move into, so we're not klustering up Emily's house.

I must say Mom found a pretty nice home. It had 4 bedrooms. One for me, Jay, Mom and an extra Guess Bedroom just in case Family visted. Jay and I had our Music Room. Mom had her Office. Everything was great! Especially my room. It was purple, my favorite colour. It had some line type designing on the walls. I also had a computer desk with my laptop sitting on top, to do my Homework. My makeup counter. A walk in closet and a bathroom! It was alot bigger than it looks. _(A/N; Kat's bedroom link, btw, you can't see everything so just kind of imagine it= /all-posts/favorite-purple-bedroom-design/attachment/favorite-purple-bedroom-design-ideas/)_

Well, it was moving day. The boys actually kindly offered to help us move in. Since as, I quote Paul, "You ladies can't move everything alone. You need this muscle. And, Jay looks and is weaker than us". That earned a slap to the back of the head, by Emily. Whose cookies are to die for.

Anyways, we were just leaving Emily and Sam's house. I gave them both a hug and thanked them for letting us stay there and for all the baked goods she baked for us.

"Please, vist once you've settled in," I heard Emily say, from the car.

"Don't worry," I yelled, "I'll be back later for food!" I added on.

The Pack laughed.

"Bye, Em, thank you so much for everything," Mom said, as I watched them hug.

"Of course," Emily said.

Mom, Jay and I were going to drive in the truck. Following Paul, Embry and Seth in the moving truck.

The house, was just a nice normal size. With flowers along the front of the porch, and trees lining it. "Woah, Mom," Jay said, shocked. We haven't seen the entire house, but Mom only showed just certain parts, like my room, Jay's room, the music room, but not everything.

"Dang. You know how to choose a house, Mrs. L," Paul yelled out.

"Okay. Let's get started," Seth said, as the boys started bringing out things inside.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, this chapter is really short. : _


	7. Powers

_Disclaimer; I do NOT own Twilight. I wish I did, though. xD_

_**HERE'S A MAJOR TWIST IN THE STORY. Js. **_

_**& Jovie Black asked me a great question. Like, if Emily is related to Seth and Leah. Ya da ya da. Well, just to make it clear, in this story, Emily isn't related to Seth and Leah.**_

* * *

><p>Kat's P.O.V;<p>

We were in our house. I was getting ready to leave to go back to Emily's house. The boys already left to get some grub before us, which was totally fine. We could just walk to Emily's. It was pratically 10 minutes away. No sweat.

"Kat, are we going to tell them about, you know?" Jay asked me. The truth is, Jay and I aren't normal. We have powers. I'm telekentic and Jay can read minds. I couldn't tell them, they would think I'm such a freak!

"No, they wouldn't. They have secrets too," Jay said, reading my mind.

"Come on, Jay! We're not normal. Of course we would be freaks to them," I screamed, frustratedly. Things in the room started to levitate. When I'm pissed things start the float. I'm really touchy about this subject. Sure, Dad trained us, before he died, about control. He taught Jay and I how to use our powers in battle. Just in case a bully or something came after us, we could trick them. It was much easier for Jay, he could read their mind, while I had a much difficult task. Dad had powers to. He could control fire. I missed him so much.

My anger subsided, and Jay gave me that look. They were family to us, and we couldn't keep the secret any longer.

"Fine, but you're explaining with me," I demanded.

He nodded.

xoxoxo

"Hey guys!" I yelled when I walked into the house. It smelt of fresh deserts. My tummy growled.

"Hey!" Paul yelled, with a mouth full of food. It sounded like _heeeeddd. _I giggled.

Seth came up to me and gave me a giant hug. His warmth consuming me. You see, all the boys have this genetic thing, where they're freakishly hot 24-7... Temperature wise.

I laughed and hugged back, but turned serious when I heard Jay speak in my mind, _"Now Kat." _

I rolled my eyes when Seth put me down.

I walked over to the table filled with treats, sighed loudly and spoke, "Uhm. Guys, Jay and I have something really, really, really, really important to tell you,"

They all looked up at us. My mouth opened and closed like a fish, I couldn't speak. Luckily, Jay saved me, "We have powers."

They all laughed like it was some joke. I looked down in defeat.

"Fine! We'll show you... Kat, you wouldn't mind right?" Jay asked me, furiously. He rarely got mad, but I could tell he was. You see, we have this "twin connection" where I can feel what he feels.

I nodded and picked up picture frames, plates, silverware with my mind. They all gasped.

It was an awkward silence until Collin spoke up, "So you guys are like witches or something?"

I bursted out laughing and so did Jay. That was hilarious!

"No. I'm telekentic," I said, when my laughs were gone.

"And, I can read minds," Jay added on.

"Fine, read my mind," Paul demanded.

"Why are you thinking that Kat's hot?" Jay said, while his eyes widended.

My jaw dropped opened, _Wtf!_ I thought.

"WHAT?" Seth screamed as he jumped Paul from the other side of the table. They wrestled. Punched and kicks were thrown, until I stopped them. I seperated them, telekentically.

"Paul, shut up! Seth, calm down, Jesus," I yelled.

They stopped and I sighed. I thought this would be easier.

"We have a secret to," Sam spoke up from the back of the room. "We're shape shifters. Wolves to be exact," Sam continued.

"Oh," I said, looking down a my ballet flats.

"So you believe us?" Seth asked, his perfectly shaped face filled with shock.

"Yeah. I mean, we're different too," I replied, motioning my hand between Jay and I.

After a few chats about everything. Them being wolves, to us have powers, Jay and I decided to go home.

"Bye Em. Thanks for the food... Again!" I yelled as I walked out of the house.

"Wait, Kat!" I heard a voice yell. I turned around and I saw Seth running out of the house. He looked at Jay, as if to say something. Then, Jay walked towards our house.

I raised a brow, "What?"

"Uhm. There's a bonfire tomorrow. I was wondering if you want to come?" Seth asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck in the process.

"Sure!" I said, enthusiastically.

He beamed up, and kissed me on the cheek, "Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow. Bye,"

I stood in shock for a few minutes, then walked back home when I could feel my legs.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry. This wasn't as well written as I wanted it to be, but I hoped you guys still enjoyed this chapter and the twist! ;)<em>


End file.
